


Transverse

by whiteroses77



Series: Well Versed [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Obverse, fate brings Clark and Bruce into each other’s circle again. Can Bruce and Clark still resist each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Transverse 1/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,653  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: After the events of Obverse fate brings Clark and Bruce into each other’s circle again. Can Bruce and Clark still resist each other?  
Author’s Note: Second part of the Well Versed Series

~B~

The night was bitterly cold, colder than it should be at this time of year but Batman didn’t have to guess at the cause. He shot out a line; his aim was to get back to the Batwing that was hovering over Gotham’s frozen harbour, his aim was true as he was drawn up to his aircraft. 

Halfway up his line was hit by the freezing ray, the sub-zero temperature, and the weight was too much for the line and it cracked. Batman turned frantically searching, saw another target and sent another line out, it grappled the lighthouse’s ornate lantern, and Batman was pulled in that direction. He landed on the lighthouse roof and watched as Mr Freeze’s ray was turned on the Batwing itself. 

For a few seconds the Batwing looked like a flying iceberg hovering there, but then frozen controls and gravity combined and the Batwing fell out the night sky. Batman watched on, anger and dismay playing inside him as it fell. He growled under his breath, “You killed my plane you cold hearted bastard.”

He was just relieved that the impact wasn’t going to cause any casualties, except his damned plane. But suddenly the flying iceberg stopped in mid-air. Batman blinked in astonishment, as it then moved sideways heading for the lighthouse and him. Then he saw the sight of the tips of red boots, and then the hulk of ice turned sideways and Superman smiled down at him. “Where do you want this?”

His instinct was to smile back but he held himself in check. He said, “At the moment it needs defrosting.”

“Oh… right.” Superman grinned and then he squinted at the Batwing and Batman watched on as the ice melted and broke off. Then when it was frost free, Superman jiggled it like a broken toaster and asked, “Will it still work?”

“It’s tough.” He informed him.

“Like its owner.” Superman replied.

He watched as the lights blinked as the computers rebooted. Then Batman said, “You can let go now.”

Superman moved his hands away gently, as if his flying fortress was a fragile thing. He supposes to him it was. The Batwing hovered under its own power again. Superman floated down to the lighthouse roof and landed in front of him. They stood there gazing at each other for a long moment.

The moment was disrupted as the freeze ray shot through the sky towards them. Superman moved quickly and he wrapped his arms around Batman and turned his back to the ray’s blast, shielding him from harm. 

There were a few moments of nothing, and Batman felt freezing cold at his back. He tried to turn in his arms, but as he looked over his shoulder, he saw icy blue skin and his eyelashes were sharp little icicles. His eyes looked like gemlike crystals. He looked like an ice sculpture, an exquisite one at that. Batman whispered, “Shit, I didn’t think it would affect you…”

He stopped mid-sentence as he saw those tiny icicles become tears, and run off down his face. He saw colour and life shine out of those crystal like eyes. Then the rest of his skin turned pink, his lips coral. Batman swallowed hard at the sight. Then Superman released his protective hold on Batman and he shrugged off the sheet of ice covering his cape. Then his eyes became steely and he turned his glare on Mr Freeze. He muttered, “Big mistake…!”

Yes it was. What did Fries think he was doing, taking on someone with heat vision? Maybe he’d decided on a kamikaze mission. Before Batman could come up with the answer, Superman was off like a shot. Batman watched in awe as Superman headed for Mr Freeze’s freeze ray. He saw the electric blue ray shoot again and again at him. Superman turned, and twisted, and dodged the ray like a dancer. Then his laser like eyes were lighting up and cutting through the cold night air. 

The blood in Batman’s body rushed down to his groin in response. 

Steam permeated the air. Then the mechanism of the freeze ray exploded, and it jolted Batman from his enthrallment. Freeze’s minions scurried out of the wreckage, flailing and falling on the frozen ice rink of the harbour. 

Batman finished his original journey up to the Batwing, and then he flew it over to the wreckage. He found Superman standing over a gasping and sickly looking Victor Fries, his containment suit ripped, his helmet broken. He wishes he could watch on as an enemy could heat to death, but he couldn’t and not be the redeemer he wanted to be. 

He told Superman, “He needs to stay cold to survive.”

Superman raised an amused brow, “Is that right?”

“Yeah but not too cold, if you know what I mean.”

The Kryptonian nodded with understanding and then he blew gently at the stricken supervillain. A fine layer of crystalline water coated him, and Mr Freeze gazed up in awe and envy of the Kryptonian. He uttered, “Flawless.” 

Batman murmured, “Yes.”

Superman glanced at him and then walked away from the wreckage. Batman followed him, “I can handle it from here.”

Superman turned and asked, “We’re even now?”

He nodded, “Yes.”

“Not yet.” He replied, and then Superman closed the gap between them and kissed him softly. Bruce’s heart missed a beat as he felt those soft lips on his again. As Batman opened his mouth for him, Superman pulled back gently. He murmured, “Now we’re even.”

Batman opened his mouth again to speak but Superman smiled, “Goodbye Batman.”

Then he flew off before any words could leave Batman’s mouth. He heard the clatter of minions trying to escape across the ice and he turned and sent a Batarang after them. He glanced up into the sky. He didn’t have time to think about this right now, he had to finish the job at hand.

~S~

Several months later

 

The party was in progress; Clark could hear the sounds of the ocean not too distant. The beach house was impressive; you could just step outside onto the sand if you were in a mind to. He guesses you get what you pay for; it was all right for some. 

Everyone was dressed smartly casual and everyone else was having a good time. Clark himself was wearing a stone colour shirt, dark slacks, and his glasses of course.

He was never one for parties though, he couldn’t get drunk for one thing, not even tipsy. It could be a terrible thing to be the only sober person in the room. He liked people and but found mingling difficult, especially the last few years, after he came up with his daily persona. A party like this should’ve been okay, it was being hosted by a close friend of his, but Oliver was doing his dashing billionaire bit and Clark was in public so… no.

He wondered where Lois had gotten to, knowing Lois she was probably already tipsy and having a great time. Clark carried around a glass of wine with him as a prop, he was wondering if or when he should ‘accidently’ spill it on some unsuspecting party guest. It was a low thing to do but at the moment, it might give him a cheap thrill. It was those little moments of cunning and subterfuge that made his act bearable. 

He continued walking around looking for a prime target. He heard a woman laughing too loud, and turned to look. He wasn’t against other people having a good time, but her laughter seemed a little over the top and fake. He skirted around getting closer. He caught sight of his target, he saw she had a drink in her hand and now she was tittering banally moving towards another party guest. “Oh Bruce you’re so funny.”

Clark smirked to himself, if Lois was at his side she’d be urging him to do it and so he thought, ‘Why the heck not.’ 

But just as he put one foot in front of the other, he caught sight of the woman’s focus. At that moment, he glanced away from her and met Clark’s gaze. He saw recognition there in those eyes. Across the room, Clark glanced down his body, noticing the lack of suede boots or denim. He was wearing a pale blue shirt, his sleeves rolled up to the elbow, no need for him to hide the bulge of his forearms as Clark had to. When he returned his gaze to his face, he saw he had turned away again. 

He tensed his jaw and he thought jadedly, ‘Wow that was a nice greeting.’ Clark glanced down at the glass of wine in his hand. He glanced back at his dismissive ex pursuer. He thought about going over there and accidently spilling it on him instead. Clark glanced around the party. He found Oliver being a good host being the centre of attention. He winced to himself and then he headed for the glazed doors that opened out onto the beach. 

He carried his glass of wine outside and walked down towards the shore. He gazed out over the ocean, and watched the moon floating there in reflection. He heard the crunching of shoes on wet sand behind him. He didn’t have to look. He could smell him. He spoke to the ocean, “Hello Bruce.”

He cleared his throat and then he asked, “How do you know that name?”

He smiled at the silver disc on the water, “She was quite loud, and I have uncanny hearing.”

“Of course you do…” he stepped up to the side, and stood next to him. They stood there silently for a while, it was just like sitting in that pickup truck again, caught out, two worlds merging, neither knowing what to say. 

Finally, Clark told him, “I got your present. I didn’t get a chance to thank you before.”

“I thought they might come in handy.”

“They will.”

There was silence again, then Bruce sighed, Clark turned and glanced at him, and then Bruce motioned to the glass that Clark held, “Are you drinking that?”

He shook his head, and stretched out his hand and offered it, “You want it?”

Bruce raised a brow. He took the glass and then gulped it down in one go. Clark smirked, “Thirsty?” he asked wryly. 

He nodded slightly. Clark walked away, up towards a grassy dune, where the sand was dry and he sat down, his knees bent, his arms resting on them. Bruce copied him and sat down beside him. 

Then Clark reached down and picked up a handful of fine sand. Bruce watched as he let it fall through his fingers. Clark asked quietly, “What are our options this time?”

His erstwhile love interest breathed shallowly but audibly. He said quietly, “The options are more limited this time.”

He uttered, “Is that right?”

“I didn’t realise you were in Oliver’s social circle.”

He snorted softly, “You didn’t know.”

Bruce laughed self-consciously, “Of course I knew that Superman and Green Arrow were acquainted. It’s public knowledge that you’re allies sometimes…”

“All times, we just have our own territories, you know?”

“Yeah I know.”

Clark nodded and said wryly, “I guess you would.”

“I just meant I didn’t realise that while he plays up to his social standing, that a farm boy cum reporter would be invited to play along.” Clark snorted again and smiled at his companion. Then Bruce asked, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just that you’re kind of right. I think Oliver just invited me along to keep him sane.” Bruce raised an eyebrow in question, and Clark grinned and nodded, “He is playing, the real Oliver isn’t that different from common folk like me.”

“You… common, yeah right that’s an understatement.”

Clark smiled at the compliment, but shook his head, “When it comes to upbringing you know I’m just an average guy.”

“Is that a dig at me?”

He tilted his head, “How can it be a dig at you, I don’t know anything about you.”

“Really?” he asked with a little disbelief.

“Oh you think I somehow researched you, figured you out afterwards?”

“It wouldn’t be difficult for someone like you.”

“That’s true, I could’ve followed you home, watched you, listened, I could’ve used my super journalist powers to find you, I could’ve traced you by the parcel you sent.” He grinned, “I could’ve followed the trail of Kryptonite as it left Smallville by all sorts of secret routes all the way back to you…”

Bruce was gazing at him, astonishment with a touch of admiration in his eyes. Clark smiled smugly and shook his head, “But I didn’t bother with any of that.”

“Not even finding out where I put the Kryptonite?” he questioned.

“I said I didn’t trace it to you.” he qualified. 

Bruce nodded, “So can you use your super journalist powers to figure me out now?”

“You want me to figure you out?” he doubted.

“I don’t know.” He admitted.

Clark grinned at the celestial body shining in the sky. He exhaled, “You surprised me. I thought I had your measure back in Smallville, when you said I wouldn’t hear from Wayne Pennyworth again when we went back to our real lives. I didn’t believe you, especially after I got your present that morning.”

“Those were the terms.”

He chuckled, and glanced back at the billionaire beach house lit up and full of partygoers, “I guess the business terminology is inbred.”

Bruce murmured, “It’s in the genes but not the heart.”

Clark met his gaze, and the other man met and held his gaze. He remembered a hero travelling to Metropolis to save him, just because Superman needed a hand. He remembered the man who had travelled to a small town to help a friend, to try and prevent him from getting hurt in the future. He remembered looking into both those men’s eyes, just as he was looking into them now. He murmured, “No the heart is too full to waste on business deals.”

He saw a light in Bruce’s eyes just before he turned his head and gazed at the ocean again. A breeze ruffled their hair and the coarse tufts of grass all about them. He saw the reticence that he remembered from months ago. He asked the question from before again, “What are our options?”

“Our options are…” he licked his lips, “We pretend we never met here, or we go back inside and acknowledge we met and had a nice chat.”

Clark swallowed hard with disappointment; he asked roughly, “Those are the only options this time?”

“Wayne Pennyworth isn’t here this time.” He was told.

He tensed his jaw and shook his head, “Right…”

Then the loud woman from before called out over the dune, “Bruce are you out here, darling?”

Bruce called back, “I’ll be right there, Brandy, honey.”

Clark cringed in response.

Then Bruce stood up, and gazed down at him. Clark didn’t like anyone looking down at him so he stood up too, and met his eyes straight on. Bruce offered his hand, “My name is Bruce Wayne. It was nice chatting to you Mr Kent.”

He took the offered hand and shook it. He kept hold of it, and uttered, “Wayne.”

His brow creased and he shook his head and pulled his hand back gently. Then he turned and walked back over the sand dune back to the party.

Clark turned and gazed up at the moon in the sky, he muttered, “Goodnight, Bruce.”

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Transverse 2/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,019  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce has a proposition for Clark. What will his answer be?

~B~

The computer bleeped as it logged another emergency. He snorted and continued working. The secret entrance opened and then Alfred made his way down the stone staircase. Bruce heard the clink of china plate on silver tray. He grumbled, “I’m not that hungry.”

“You must eat, Master Bruce.” his guardian censured.

He sighed, “I’m busy I haven’t got time to eat.”

“Such a clever fellow that Batman, he fought the criminally insane and could out-think the greatest minds of our time. Mind you he wasn’t killed in the line of duty though, he starved himself to death.”

Bruce turned and squinted at his guardian, “Very amusing.”

“You have been more obsessed than ever since you returned from that mission of mercy all those months ago.”

He puffed out a sigh, “Do you ever think about what your life would’ve been like if you’d made different choices.”

Alfred gazed at him thoughtfully, “Do you mean you are regretting becoming the Caped Crusader?”

He shook his head, “No…” he shrugged, “I’m not saying that in the future I won’t regret it, but not yet.” Alfred looked at him quizzically and he sighed, “I mean have you ever wanted to do something that you knew wasn’t a good idea at the time but you managed to resist doing it but if you could somehow change it, you don’t know if you would even want to but you couldn’t stop thinking about it anyway?”

His guardian replied, “I am not sure that I understand sir.”

“I don’t think I understand it myself.”

At that moment, the computer bleeped again. He chortled under his breath at the constant reminder of that choice. Alfred walked over, glancing at the computer monitors. Then he commented, “You have given Superman his own log now?”

Bruce cleared his throat, “Yes, he’s so prolific. I thought it might be interesting to keep score.”

“I thought you considered him an ally, however now you are keeping a tally as though you are rivals.”

He shook head and denied, “No I’m just interested that’s all.”

“Well I am sure Superman gets the job done because he isn’t refusing to eat his dinner.”

Bruce sighed in defeat, “Pass me the damn tray Alfred.”

~S~

It was a few days later. It was morning, as Clark entered his office and took a seat at his desk. As he switched on his computer, the mail boy knocked on his office door and entered. “Mail Mr Kent.”

Clark smiled politely and took the bundle of letters. The mail boy left his office and Clark sorted through the letters, most of them were for Lois, so he tossed them over to her side of their double desk for when she made it in. Then he opened the first of his own letters. He frowned deliberating as he saw the thickness of the expensive paper. He unfolded the sheet and read what was written. It was simply the words – Room number 7, Smallville. Tonight

Clark’s jaw tensed, but his pulse raced, understanding the message. He looked over the paper, and the elegant handwriting. He thought about that night months ago when he kissed Batman in Gotham. He was surprised that his kiss hadn’t reignited Batman’s interest that night, but somehow meeting him again the other night at Oliver’s party had. Even so, he was kind of flattered by it.

The question was – did he throw caution to the wind and act on something he knew was most probably a foolhardy decision.

~B~

That night Bruce was waiting at the small motel in Smallville Kansas. He was here to recapture the time last summer, when he’d made a choice, a choice that he’d spent the months since wondering if he’d missed the greatest opportunity of his life. Even if it was only moments, feeling his lips against his again had upset his equilibrium those months ago, but simply being in his presence and talking to him the other night had brought his doubts even more to the fore. He was taking a chance proposing this. He had no clue whatsoever what the object of his affection thought about it. 

He glanced at the bedside clock, noting the late hour. He clucked his tongue and sighed, “Looks like you’ve had a knock back, Brucie my boy.”

He headed to the bathroom to wash up before heading back to Gotham. At the bathroom door, he stopped in his tracks, when there was a knock at the door. He swallowed hard at the unexpected nerves and excitement he felt. He turned the bathroom light off and then he approached the door. He breathed deeply and then opened the door. 

His guest met his gaze through his glasses and exhaled, “Hey.”

Bruce nodded along without replying. Then he stepped aside and motioned for Clark to enter. His farm boy was wearing his denim and plaid again. Clark appeared apprehensive but he entered the motel room, and closed the door behind him. Then his guest stepped back and leaned against the closed door. He seemed to be trying to keep himself as close to the outside of the motel room as he could despite actually being already inside. The room wasn’t large by any description they were only feet apart. Bruce met and held his gaze. Clark’s chest heaved slightly. 

He offered, “You don’t have to stay, you can leave if you want.”

Clark licked his lips nervously, “Is that what you want?”

“No.” he answered forthrightly.

His guest glanced around the room. He glanced at the ceiling and grimaced quietly, “Damn.”

“What’s the matter?”

Clark said flustered, “It’s just you know, we shouldn’t be doing this, it can’t work… how can it?”

“You’re making things complicated Clark, when they don’t have to be.”

Clark shook his head despairingly.

“Go then and just forget we came here.”

The handsome focus of his desire, took a staggered breath and gazed at the ceiling again but didn’t move to leave. Bruce observed him, and then he smiled secretly to himself. Then he approached him unhurriedly, he admired the curve of his throat as Clark gazed up. He moved in slowly and he kissed his throat sensually, letting his lips linger. Clark’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and Bruce tilted his head and kissed the other side of his throat. Clark sighed softly. Bruce remembered how much Clark enjoyed attention to his throat. Bruce licked over his skin and murmured against it, “You don’t really want to leave.”

Clark sighed, “I should.”

Bruce raised his face, and Clark met his gaze. Bruce leaned in close to him and murmured, “But you don’t want to.”

Clark let out a gusty breath, and glanced around the motel room.

He told Clark, “We have some choices before us.”

His companion raised a brow.

Bruce continued, “We forget we ever crossed paths and walk away right now, choice number two…” Those eyes were watching him intently through his lenses, and Bruce breathed slowly and then murmured, “Or we pretend we never found out anything extraordinary about each other. We pretend that it’s last summer, and Wayne Pennyworth is standing here in this motel room and he’s wondering if he’s managed to convince a really nice sexy overgrown farm boy to engage in some uncomplicated sex with him.” 

Clark groaned softly and Bruce licked his lips with anticipation, “If he says yes, they’ll go over to that bed and have illicit sex, and tomorrow he’ll leave town as he planned and you will return to your real life and you’ll never hear from Wayne Pennyworth again.”

He stepped away, and glanced towards the bed and waited for a response to his suggestions. 

He waited. 

After a minute or so, he turned back and looked at him. Clark appeared troubled. Bruce asked, “None of them sound any good to you?”

Clark sighed loudly and licked his lips. “I can’t believe how difficult this is. I’m not good at separating my affections and my desires. I know what I know, and I can’t see how it could be casual, not now.”

He latched on to the facts of their situation, “You came here, so I think you was going to say yes to my proposition but now you’re second guessing yourself.”

Clark said quietly, “Last year I was really tempted. Being here and not Metropolis made it easier, being totally string-less made it easier…”

He reassured him, “There are still no strings. When Wayne Pennyworth leaves here, he ceases to exist. Those other people we know don’t come into it.”

Clark gazed at him shrewdly. “How do those other people don’t matter?”

“As far as I know Superman doesn’t fly around the world getting laid all the time does he?”

“No.”

“Neither does Batman.”

“And you can live with that?” Clark wondered.

He nodded, “I was going to live with it if you said yes before, nothing has changed, and nothing is going to change.”

Clark swiped his full lips with his tongue nervously, and Bruce groaned at the tease of it and he closed the gap and he kissed those lips again after so long. Bruce reached up and threaded his fingers through the hair at Clark’s nape; Clark pulled back abruptly and stared at him. Bruce smirked at him and tightened his grip in his hair and he pulled Clark back into a hard and searching kiss. Clark moaned into Bruce’s mouth, a little whimper that Bruce responded to by pushing his crotch up against him, pinning him against the motel door. Clark groaned loudly and opened his mouth for him. 

Bruce murmured into his soft pliant mouth. “Hmm that’s good. You’re good.” 

His lips slipped away as Clark turned away again, his throat was bared, and Bruce couldn’t resist the offering, and latched onto his throat and nibbled him with his teeth.

~S~

Clark grimaced in turmoil and he gazed at the ceiling again. 

He knew why they were here, why they had returned to this motel in Smallville. He knew the options from their last visit still stood. This wasn’t the beginning of a love affair, it was the one night stand, the no strings attached fuck that they had discussed the last time they were here. When he had thought he was getting to know a normal guy named Wayne Pennyworth.

Clark gazed at his soon-to-be lover; he could probably tell he wasn’t completely buying this whole situation. If he did this, he knew it was probably a really bad decision. But he’d already been halfway there after meeting Wayne Pennyworth last summer, being attracted to him, and turned on by him. This kind of thing never happened to him and back then he hadn’t wanted to miss this opportunity to share this with someone neutral, someone normal, someone where what they did didn’t impact on the rest of his life.

Since then everything had changed and he was gazing at him, looking into his eyes, and he saw it even if Bruce had no idea it was there. Bruce thought this could be separate from their other lives, but how could it be. He remembered Batman kissing him after saving him from Metallo. Just minutes ago, he had been gazing at him just as Batman had gazed down at him that day.

Nevertheless, as he’d told him, if he didn’t get it now, he would just have to learn from experience. Maybe Clark should’ve known better but he’d already made the mistake coming here, he had to see it through to the end.

The next thing Clark knew, Bruce was leaning in close again, and he brushed his lips over Clark’s cheek near his ear, “You can’t be thinking of denying yourself, can you?”

Clark leaned his head back against the door, and groaned, “You said you weren’t good at seduction.”

Bruce Wayne smiled slowly, and he laughed lightly against his ear in response. 

As Clark’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, he whispered to the ceiling - to him, “God you don’t know what we’re doing, do you?”

“I think I can figure it out.” He hummed around his earlobe.

Clark groaned, “You don’t see what’s going on here.”

Bruce chuckled against Clark’s throat again not understanding his worries. “I can see everything I want to see.” 

As Bruce sucked slowly at his throat, Clark whispered, “You stupid… stupid man.”

Then he reached for his jaw and guided him back to face him, and then he leaned in and took Clark’s lips and his tongue slowly. Clark’s body responded to the sensuality. 

~B~

Bruce was enjoying it so much, he felt like he could spend a lifetime exploring and devouring just this mouth. Clark returned his kisses wetly, humming with every breath. However kissing wasn’t the only reason they were here. He pulled back brusquely, and Clark gazed at him, his mouth open and panting, his cheeks flushed. Clark tried to reinitiate the kiss but Bruce held out a hand and held him back. There was a flicker of confusion there in his eyes behind those glasses but he settled back against the door.

Bruce nodded and he said with gratification, “Good.” He reached up and he ran his thumb over Clark’s lips. Clark gazed at him intently but didn’t move. He nodded, “Very good.”

He let his gaze take in Clark’s body, his strong physique hiding behind the denim and plaid. At his crotch, he saw the bulge there. He reached out and he traced it with this fingertips. He murmured, “I remember this.”

It twitched against them but Clark just stood there still. Bruce smiled and met his gaze again. Then Bruce reached for the buttons of Clark’s plaid shirt. He released them one by one and still Clark watched him intently through his glasses. 

He reached the last one and then spread the material, revealing the broad expanse of tanned flesh and muscle. He admired it with undisguised lust in his eyes. He ran his hands down to his ass and grasped it. He leaned in and he licked the broad chest with long sweeping licks, and then he wrapped his lips around a nipple and he sucked hard. Clark gasped. He moaned. He writhed between Bruce’s mouth, the flat surface of the door, and the hands that were cupping his ass. 

He smiled around the nipple and then he released it and licked down Clark’s sternum, slid his tongue along his oblique. He glanced up and met Clark’s lust filled gaze. He backed off and he just watched him for a few moments. Clark was still pinned to the door by nothing but Bruce’s will. His chest was rising and falling, his nipples hard, his zipper was straining, but still he didn’t move, still he just watched him through his glasses.

He moved forwards, he reached down, and he cupped Clark’s crotch with one hand. Clark moaned and Bruce squeezed it and massaged the hard length through the denim and he watched as Clark’s broad chest heaved, and he undulated against the door. 

Bruce’s own cock was hard and trapped inside his own jeans. He enjoyed the divine torture.

Then Bruce reached for and he flipped open the button on Clark’s jeans, and he unzipped him slowly. He reached in and he pulled his hard thick cock out. Clark mewled softly at his touch. As it was revealed, Bruce let it go, and stepped back and gazed at him again, admired him. His eyes feasted greedily on the hard thick length, up his muscled torso, up to his handsome face and finally meeting his eyes. 

He stepped back in, and kissed him and he murmured into Clark’s mouth, “Hmm you are something special… actually you’re quite super.” 

Clark shook his head, his lips slipping away and Bruce returned his mouth to his throat. Then Clark pushed him back gently and then he gazed at him knowingly, and then he reached up and removed his own glasses. He tossed them onto a sideboard nearby, and then met his gaze again. 

Bruce returned his gaze to him and recognising his fellow hero and it shook him. He looked into stunning eyes no longer disguised by black framed glasses. As much as he had tried to, he couldn’t deny he was here in this motel room with Kal-El of Krypton.

He had tried to convince himself that he could separate his attraction for a small town pin-up, the nice guy that he only intended to have the proverbial roll in the hay with if he got the chance, with the hero he respected, and admired from afar.

Bruce’s own reaction surprised him, he felt completely out of his depth suddenly. He swallowed hard, and stepped back and turned away. He was the one second guessing himself now.

Then suddenly Clark grasped his arm, and jerked him back towards him. Then Clark cupped Bruce’s head, and he took his mouth hard. A growl escaped Bruce’s own throat, and instinctively Bruce looped his arms around Clark’s neck and leaned into him fully. He exhaled noisily as their bodies pressed against each other. 

Then those lips slipped away and Bruce opened his eyes, panting, eagerly he leaned forward, wanting more. Clark gazed at him intensely and then he closed the gap slowly, and took his mouth again. 

Clark held him to him and deepened the kiss even more. His tongue was in his mouth. His lips were covering his with determination and hunger. He felt Clark’s hard length trapped, meeting his own through his jeans. Bruce reflexively jerked forward; thrust his trapped erection against Clark’s.

Clark trailed his hands down Bruce’s back, caught hold of his ass, and pulled him up against him even more. Bruce moaned into his mouth response. Then Clark hefted him up effortlessly and Bruce instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist as Clark carried him over to the bed.

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Transverse 3/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,366  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce enjoy a night of passion, but then it’s time to go their separate ways. 

~S~

As Bruce’s denim clad legs cradled his waist, Clark laid them down on the mattress. Clark continued to kiss him as he scrambled at Bruce’s shirt buttons. He spread his shirt open, and Clark pulled back and groaned in response as Bruce’s bare torso was revealed. He kissed him again and then his lips dragged over Bruce’s throat, and down to his naked chest. He had only managed to kiss his nipple before Bruce was trying to drag Clark’s shirt from his shoulders. As soon as it was gone, Clark’s mouth was back on his nipple, sucking hard, and then licking soothingly over and over. Bruce moaned in passionate torment, “Fuck yeah.”

Clark glanced up and looked into his eyes as he ran his tongue over to the other nipple, and then he covered it with his full lips. He swirled his tongue around it and then sucked that one hard too and Bruce ground up again him. “Shit.” Bruce mewled and then he asked in a husky murmur, “Why are you so wary of doing this when you’re so good at it?”

He reached out and caressed his lover’s cheek tenderly. He kissed him softly, “If you don’t get it now, then living it is the only way to make you understand.”

Bruce shook his head with incomprehension, “I don’t get you.”

“I know you don’t…” He smiled gently. “…forget about it.” Then Clark took his mouth again and kissed him deeply. 

He still seemed confused but he was so turned on he returned the kiss passionately. He kissed him sensually as he rubbed their crotches together. Bruce panted into his mouth as he returned the seemingly never-ending kisses. 

They kissed and rocked together until Clark pulled back and Bruce tried to follow. Clark glanced around and then murmured, “Did you bring condoms and some lube?”

He gazed at him in awe, and then pointed to the tube and packet on the night table. Clark kissed him, and then he retrieved them. Bruce sat up on the bed and watched him. Although he still had his jeans on, his erection was on view after Bruce had released him before, and he felt Bruce’s eyes on it. When Clark returned to him, Clark pushed at his chest and made him lay back down on the bed. Bruce gazed at him with a question on his face. “You’re going to fuck me?”

Clark murmured, “That’s why we’re here isn’t it?” At Bruce’s surprised look, Clark murmured, “Don’t you want me to?”

He groaned, “Fuck Clark, I’m not going to turn you down after all this.”

He returned to lay over him; braced his hands on either side of his shoulders. Clark leaned in, and he kissed him. He whispered to him, “Do you want me to put my cock in your ass?”

Bruce moaned, “Yeah I want it. I want your cock.” and then he kissed him fiercely.

God his responses were… Fuck! Clark’s cock flexed in eagerness. He let out a throaty rumble, “Good, that’s good.”

Feeling his hardness trapped there between them, Clark met his gaze again, and then his hands were at Bruce’s zipper. Bruce groaned again as Clark pulled down his jeans and his erection sprang out. A growl escaped Clark’s throat, and he pulled Bruce’s shoes and then his jeans off urgently. Then he pushed his own jeans down and off, so they were both completely naked.

Bruce gazed up at him from the mattress. He looked surprised by the turnaround. Everyone knew Clark was so nice and a bit shy and… Clark instinctively reached out and jerked Bruce’s aching cock for him in his strong fist, and then Bruce’s eyes rolled back. “Oh god yes.”

Clark let go and Bruce’s erection slapped back and lay hard against his belly. The sexy man lying on the bed was gazing up at him as he reached for his own erection, and pumped it a few times. 

He uncapped the lube and he got some on his fingers. He stroked Bruce’s length with one hand and played his fingertips against his ass. Bruce lifted his head and he watched Clark’s fingers down there. Bruce groaned at every touch. Clark murmured, “You like that?”

He answered breathily, “Yeah.”

Clark used the slickness on his hands to pump Bruce’s cock. He stroked it with a firm grip and it throbbed in his fist. He pressed his fingertip inside. His lover’s whole body quivered in reaction. Clark continued the press inwards, playing, and teasing it, relaxing him, making him ready for his cock. Bruce was still watching, mesmerised by the sight of Clark’s fingers in him. Clark asked huskily, “You like to watch?” 

Bruce glanced up, and met his gaze and nodded, his mouth open in desire. Clark pushed his fingers deeper, and grazed his prostate at the same time. His lover growled, “Fuck yes.”

Clark grinned fiercely. He pulled his fingers out, and he settled himself between Bruce’s spread thighs. He rolled on a condom. Bruce watched as Clark lined his cock up to his relaxed ass. They made eye contact but just as Clark’s tip made contact, Bruce exclaimed, “Wait.”

He glanced up and asked tersely with disappointment, “Why?”

His lover shook his head, “Not like this.”

Clark looked at him with confusion. Bruce glanced around at the bed and their position and he murmured, “Not like this… sit up at the headboard.”

He raised his eyebrow, but he nodded and went along with this. He pulled back and he went and propped himself up against the pillows. He gave his cock a stroke as he watched Bruce manoeuvre on the bed. He turned over, crawled, and positioned himself backwards over Clark’s lap. Clark groaned and admired his muscled back, his curved ass hovering over his crotch. Clark reached out, cupped, and caressed his ass cheeks. 

When he had stopped him, Clark thought he was backing out of this, but obviously, his problem wasn’t Clark fucking him, it was something else. Right at this particular moment, Clark was so turned on, he couldn’t care less; he’d fuck him in any position Bruce wanted. He murmured, “Your ass is incredible.”

Bruce let out a growly sigh and he leaned forward, and arched his back and raised his ass, exposing its centre to view. He uttered, “You like it?”

Clark echoed his growl at the obvious brazenness. He held his cock in his hand and he played the tip against the sweet entrance over and over. Bruce moaned with every pass. 

Then Bruce straightened up again, and reached behind him and got hold of Clark’s erection and then he lined it up to his own asshole and breached his own ass with it. They gasped and groaned at the same time. He praised lustfully, “Your ass feels so good.”

Bruce sat down further onto his cock, and replied in a hoarse whisper, “Your cock feels so fucking big inside me.”

Clark groaned and he reached for his hips and he pressed further in, asking, “You like it inside you?”

His lover lifted up and then sat down again and stuttered, “S…so good.”

He echoed that sentiment, “So good.”

He thrust in and out a little and Bruce groaned, “Don’t… wait a minute…”

He watched entranced as Bruce stayed in control and he moved up and down on Clark’s hard length, further down, taking more each time. Bruce reached back with one arm and braced his hand against Clark’s chest and then he steadily bucked back onto his cock again and again, fucked himself on it. Boldly, Clark uttered huskily, “That’s so fucking right.”

As he finally came down flush on Clark’s pelvis, Bruce grinded down on him. Clark gritted his teeth in frustration and desire. He really wanted to take control and take his ass. He caressed his muscled back, his shoulders and then took hold of the flesh at his hips. 

Clark told him throatily, “I want to move, I want to fuck you.”

His lover whispered hoarsely, “Go on then, fuck me.”

Clark’s eyes rolled back as he was given the permission he yearned for. He kept hold of his hips and he rolled his own hips up, and he watched as his cock glided into his lover’s ass over and over again. Feeling the divine tightness around his cock, they both gasped and panted with passion. 

~*~

Clark watched a drop of sweat run down Bruce’s spine and Clark leaned in and licked it up. Bruce sighed and arched his back feeling his tongue.

Bruce moaned softly and then he murmured over his shoulder, “You’re so good, so damn good Clark.”

Clark grasped his lover’s muscular shoulders and he pulled him back against his chest. Bruce groaned and relaxed back against him, and he spread his legs and braced his feet against the mattress as Clark thrust up into him. He kissed and mouthed Bruce’s neck and shoulder and then his lover turned his head, his eyes were close but their lips found each other again. 

His lover cried out in pleasure as Clark grazed his prostate. Clark moaned as he felt Bruce’s ass spasm around his cock. He endeavoured to hit his prostate again, and again. Bruce mewled into his mouth with every pass, every thrust.

They kissed slowly but hungrily, wetly. Clark caressed Bruce’s damp hair. The kiss ended and then Bruce’s eyes fluttered open and they gazed into each other’s eyes. Clark could see emotions deep and untapped in those eyes. Bruce blinked slowly and then he kissed him again. His own eyes closed again in pleasure. Blindly Clark reached down and he stroked his lover’s turgid length steadily. 

As they kissed, a tremor went through Bruce’s body and then his lover was gasping into his mouth and his come covered Clark’s hand. 

His lover’s ass tightened in reaction, his body pushed down against Clark’s and Clark’s orgasm hit him quietly but powerfully, his body quivered as he thrust his cock deeply into his lover until he had nothing left. 

They came to a sated heap on the bed.

~*~ 

They lay there in the same position as they recovered. They both panted heavily. Bruce’s sweaty back was sticking him to Clark’s chest. Damn it had been so good. Clark reached out and caressed Bruce flushed cheek. Bruce sighed harshly still getting his breath back, and then he lifted up off him and Clark got rid of the used condom. Then Bruce sat down on the edge of the bed facing away from him. Clark watched his body language. Clark had been wary of giving in to temptation but now it was done, he had a feeling that to his one-time lover that it was done period. All he’d wanted tonight was sex.

Clark reached out and ran his fingertip down Bruce’s spine, “Do you want me to leave?” he asked.

Bruce glanced over his shoulder at him. He looked contemplative as he gazed at him. Then he smiled and offered, “If you want to leave now you can. I won’t be insulted.”

“No… I just thought you might want me to.” Clark explained.

He smiled slyly, “Wayne Pennyworth isn’t leaving this motel room until the morning, so you’ve got him until then, if you want him.”

Clark smiled back. He reached out and pulled Bruce back into his arms. 

Oh, he wanted him all right.

~B~

He watched mesmerised the gentle rise and fall of the expanse of broad muscle, and tanned flesh. The morning sunlight came through the slats of the venetian blind and soaked the bed. It was way past his planned departure time. He gazed at the man who shared this motel bed with him. He remembered last night, and what he had shared with this beautiful man. 

Bruce gazed at his face, so peaceful in sleep. His hair was messy with sleep and with their amorous activities late last night, but Bruce could see that he was under the covers, sharing his bed with Superman. 

He took a staggered breath. But those kinds of thoughts didn’t help matters. That’s why he couldn’t let him fuck him face to face last night it; would’ve been too much looking into those eyes.

Full lips opened further and groaned quietly. Soft black eyelashes blinked and then opened, and then closed and then opened again. Then drowsy heavy lidded eyes focused on him. His full lips quirked and he hummed, “Hmm hey.”

Bruce murmured back, “Good morning.”

Slowly Clark became aware, and then he mumbled, “What’re you still doing here?”

Bruce asked, “You wanted to wake up in an empty bed?”

“Uh, not wanted… expected to…” he replied with a yawn.

He said just above a whisper, “You deserve better than that.”

Clark’s brow furrowed, “Don’t do that.”

He asked, “Don’t do what?”

“You made it clear what you wanted… and what you didn’t want.” Clark censured quietly.

Bruce tensed his jaw and he uttered, “Don’t go getting pissed off with me, you knew the terms.”

“This wasn’t a business deal.”

He sat up and glared down at him, “I’m sorry for offending your lofty sensibilities, Superman.”

His bed mate scorned, “I thought you said he wasn’t supposed to be a part of what you wanted to happen here.”

Bruce closed his eyes, and he breathed steady. He thought about the man he had met here in Smallville last summer, the man he had liked and been drawn to and the hero in Metropolis. He remembered last night again and how good it had been. It was a memory he was going to cherish. He asked, “Tell me this is to prove a point and not what you’re really like, because if it is I’m going to be bitterly disappointed.”

The bed dipped and then Bruce felt hot breath next to his ear, “You’ll never know, because this was a one off.”

He opened his eyes and gazed at him so close. He saw a gleam of something in his aqua coloured eyes. He murmured, “You’re just trying to push my buttons aren’t you?”

Clark smiled smugly, playfully, “Is it working?”

He nodded, and murmured, “Yeah.” as he closed the gap and kissed those lips again.

Clark kissed him and smiled against his lips, “It’s a pity this has to be the end then.”

“But it has to be.” He reminded him as he pulled away.

His lover nodded in acceptance. “I did agree to the terms didn’t I?”

Clark pulled away, and got up off the bed. He didn’t bother showering. He just got redressed as Bruce watched him. He slid on his blue jeans and zipped them up. He glanced around looking for his blue plaid shirt, he saw it and walked over and reached for it. Bruce’s eyes roamed his tight ass as he bent over slightly. Clark slipped his plaid shirt on and buttoned up. Then he found his socks and boots. 

As Clark got closer to the end of his task, there was a flutter of something like butterflies something like bats something like dread inside Bruce. 

As he finished, and slipped on his glasses, Clark said conversationally, “I’m going to visit my mom while I’m in town before I go back to Metropolis.”

He nodded along. 

Clark gazed at him a long moment and then Clark smirked at him. He leaned over pressing his hands against the mattress, and he murmured, “I had a great time.” Clark kissed him softly. Then he stood upright, turned and headed for the door. He opened it and then turned back, and said, “Goodbye Wayne.”

He swallowed and said, “You know my name’s not Wayne.”

Clark’s eyes glanced over him and then he shrugged, “I spent the night with Wayne Pennyworth, didn’t I?”

Bruce was tempted to say something to dispute that notion but… he couldn’t, he wouldn’t allow himself to say anything.

“Bye Wayne.” Clark uttered.

“Goodbye Clark.” 

Clark closed the door and left. Bruce imagined him walking across the parking lot, digging into his jeans pocket for the keys to his truck, opening the cab door and getting in, turning the ignition, and driving away.

He glanced around the motel room. He told himself, “It’s for the best.”

~S~

Clark walked across the parking lot, heading for his truck. He saw Mrs James who ran the general store walking by. He noticed the old lady notice him leaving the motel room in the morning sunshine. He nodded politely and then he reached into his pocket for his keys. He got in behind the steering wheel, while wondering if Mrs James was a gossip or not.

He glanced back at the motel room door when his hearing zeroed in and he heard Bruce saying ‘It’s for the best’.

Clark snorted and muttered wryly, “If you say so, Mr Pennyworth.”

He started his truck and set off in the direction of home.

~*~

He pulled his truck into the yard, and turned off the engine. He climbed out and then headed towards the house. He needed a shower. His mom came around the side of the house carry a basket of eggs. She looked surprised a moment, and then she shrugged it off. Martha Kent had years of experience dealing with weird occurrences, so finding her son was paying her a visit so early in the morning didn’t faze her. 

She glanced over his clothes as she walked by him and up the porch steps. Clark smirked fondly and then followed her in. His mom put the basket on the counter, opened the fridge, and began putting the eggs away. 

Without looking at him she asked, “What happened to you?”

He rolled his eyes gently and asked, “What makes you think anything has happened?”

His mom glanced at him and grabbed a couple more eggs, and commented, “You’re buttoned up wrong.”

Clark glanced down and saw his shirt was askew. He grumbled at the all too observant lady. “Well…”

His mom closed the fridge door and turned towards him. She gazed at him wryly, and poked, “Well…?”

His lips twisted into a pinch and then he shrugged, “You’ll probably find out anyway… is Mrs James from the general store a gossip?”

“Why…?” His mom questioned slowly.

He confessed, “Because she saw me leaving the motel this morning.”

“The motel just out of town?”

He winced, “Yeah.”

“What were you doing…” she gazed at his shirt buttons, “Why there… who was you with?”

He sat down at the kitchen worktop, ran his fingers through his hair, and revealed, “You remember that guy who was in town last summer?”

His mom squinted as she thought back. Then she asked, “You mean that hot guy?”

His eyes widened, and he cringed, “Mom!”

“Well that’s what you told me, sweetheart.”

“I know, and he is…”

“I didn’t realised you’d been in touch all this time?”

“We haven’t…” Geez he didn’t want to explain everything to his mom but… “You remember I told you we didn’t have to worry about him looking into the meteor shower.” His mom nodded along and Clark revealed, “Well what I didn’t tell you was I found out he helps people too.”

“He’s a superhero?”

“Yeah, he came to town to try and help Superman…”

“You mean because of the Kryptonite?”

“Yeah, when I told him about it, he just took it upon himself to help…” he chuckled, “…again.”

His mom studied him, “I remember that week. It was that Batman fella who helped you.”

He smiled slowly, blushingly, “Yeah and then I helped him out, and we just…”

“Are you seeing each other now sweetie?”

Clark swallowed hard and confessed roughly, “No…”

His mom looked quizzical and then understanding appeared in her eyes, “Well that explains the motel room.”

Clark wiped his face with his palm.

His mom watched him closely, and probed, “You must like him sweetheart.”

He gazed at his mom bashfully, “I do.”

 

The end of Transverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series continues next week.


End file.
